Endgame
by Americansfan
Summary: The "americans" have to leave. What happens next?


Titel: Endgames  
>Pairing: Non<br>Raiting: K  
>category: Drama<br>Summery: The "americans" have to leave. How will Paige react? What happens next?  
>Spoilers: Season 2<p>

Paige woke up at seven in the morning, got dressed and went down to the kitchen, it was empty. She started taking out the plates of the cupboard, while  
>waiting for her mother. Slowly she put a table with a small breakfast together and made coffee. A little worried she was going to her parents room and<br>knocked several times on the door. Her brother came half asleep out of his room.  
>"You are making too much noise, let me sleep."<br>"Mom didn't come down for breakfast."  
>Paige knocked again, but no response came. Holding the tray, she reached with the other hand the door handle.<br>"They forbade us to do it." Protested Henry loud.  
>"I know and I don't care to clean the entire house again." Said Paige opening the door.<br>She sighed half relieved seeing nobody in the room, she put the tray on the beside table and touched the bed.  
>"Mom didn't´t spend the night here, she left us alone."<br>"You shouldn't´t be in this room in first place."  
>Paige went down to the kitchen, her brother followed her, he took a piece of bread and smeared it with peanut butter, Paige was heading towards the door.<br>"Where are you going?"  
>"To the Beemans, meet normal people for breakfast!"<br>"Is something wrong with me?"  
>Paige shook her head smiling and left. Ringing the Beeman´s doorbell, she looked nervously back at her house, until the door opened.<br>"Is something wrong?" Asked Matthew.  
>"Can I join your family for breakfast?"<br>"Do you have any trouble at home?"  
>"My parents aren´t home!"<br>" I am alone too, my dad is still working on an case."  
>She entered the house and went directly to the kitchen.<br>"You want pancakes?"  
>"Sure."<br>It took only some time, until Matthew was ready, Paige stood in the living room, looking at her house.  
>They went back into the kitchen to sit around the table, before starting to eat Paige hold her hands together and said grace.<br>"Where ware your mom?" Asked Paige, while pouring syrup on her pancakes.  
>"My mom told me on the phone, she went on a long vacation, doesn't know when she is coming back." Explained Matthew.<br>"But she and dad barley spook with each other in the past half year, they separate ," he continued,"and still believe I didn't notice it. You are  
>lucky your parents are still together."<br>Paige shook her head.  
>"Believe me, I can't wait until I get rid of my parents." Said Paige.<br>Matthew acted shocked.  
>"You don't wish them anything bad?"<br>"No, of course not!"  
>"Did they do something bad to you?"<br>"I don't want to talk about it!"  
>"If it is really bad, they can always talk with us about it."<br>"It is really that bad."

The phone was ringing and Matthew stood up to take the call, he spoke for several minutes until he noticed something and went to the living room. He went back to the kitchen.  
>"Something is going on at your house." Paige stood up and went to the door, she opened it and saw two cars and a big truck standing in front of her house. She left the Beemans house and ran to her house. The truck and one of the cars were driving away.<br>"Is anyone here." She entered shouting her home going through the kitchen and the living room.  
>"Paige it that your?" Shouted someone from the upper floor.<br>"I am here mom." Paige shouted back.  
>"Paige where were you?" Asked a well known voice coming down the stairs, together with a white haired man in his sixties.<br>Her mom approached her quickly.  
>"I was eating breakfast at the Beemans house and.."<br>"What the hell were you thinking I was dead worried about you." She shouted, before she embraced her for a long moment.  
>"What is going on? Where is dad?"<br>The man approached her, took out a badge, Elisabeth stepped a few steps away.  
>"My name is Frank Orwell, I am working for the organized crime unit of the Washington police."<br>She swallowed something down her throat.  
>" Your father has been shot..."<br>Paige felt her heart was falling apart.  
>"Where is he?" Paige shouted.<br>"I am sorry to tell you, but your father is dead." The man explained.  
>"What happened?" Asked Paige again shouting.<br>"I explain it." Said Elisabeth approaching her again.  
>"Criminals shot him, because he wanted to turn him selves in. He had huge gambling debts and the same people offered their help in exchange for some favors."<br>"What favors?"  
>"They asked him to take certain things through the country, flying to Mexico and back, meeting shady people."<br>"Dad was in trouble and you knew it?"  
>" I didn't notice and I regret it, but everything changed a few weeks ago. He told me everything, saying he feared about our safety and couldn't handle it anymore. A week ago I was able to convince him to contact the police."<br>"This ridiculous surprise vacation you dragged us in, was it just to protect us?"  
>Elisabeth nodded her head. "Your are right, I wasn't honest with you."<br>"Listen Paige, everything will be fine, we still have each other," Elisabeth touching her shoulders," we will start somewhere else a new life."  
>"Where is Henry?"<br>"He left on the other car!"  
>Paige paused for a long moment.<br>"You were here the whole time and didn't went over to the Beeman´s house."  
>"We had to secure important evidence."<br>"Henry told you, where I was and you did nothing. Like I am no longer important to you."  
>Paige toke a few steps back, she pointed her finger to Elisabeth.<br>"Dad going on a business trip was a ly? In the past day he was dead and you said nothing?"  
>"Listen, what ever happened between you both, isn't important. You have to trust us, young lady, those people are almost everywhere, they are worse than the mafia. You are only safe with us." Warned detective Orwell.<br>"My dad was safe with you?"  
>Elisabeth and the man were about to approached her, but Paige ran away and stopped at the Beemans house.<p>

The door opened and she ran in.  
>"What is going on?" Asked Matthew, before she stopped heavily breathing in the living room.<br>Paige started to tell him everything.  
>"What does it mean?" He asked.<br>Paige shock her shoulders. "I don't know, something is going on and she wasn't really honest!"  
>"Should I call dad? I mean he could solve the situation. You trust him, don't you?" Asked Matthew<br>"I don't know." Answered Paige confused.  
>Matthew picked up the phone and dialed a number.<br>"Getting your dad involved with our messed-up family isn´t really a good idea." She urged.  
>"You trust him?"<br>Paige just nodded.  
>She heard Stans voice over the phone, Paige sat down confused at the kitchen table and waited nervously.<br>Matthew hanged up and went to the table.  
>"My dad is coming." He explained, while Paige was waiting nervously. Both stayed silent for a few minutes, until Paige looked at a clock.<br>"What is she waiting for?" Asked Paige looking in the direction of the front door and standing up, leaving the house. The car wasn't there.  
>Reaching her house, she shouted loud her mothers name, before she went the stairs down to the cellar. First she saw the washing machine moved away and then a hiding place. Carefully she examined it until a voice was shouting from the door, it was Matthew.<br>"The house is on fire, you have to leave." He shouted from downstairs. Paige left and went upstairs, she saw smoke coming from the upper floor.  
>Without having any other thoughts she left the house together with Matthew, started running. They stopped heavily breathing at Stans entrance door.<br>"I already called the firefighters." Said Matthew.  
>At the same time the wind blow a heavy cloud of smoke towards them, they went to Stans house and closed the door. Through the window in the living room Paige looked half confused and half shocked at her burning house, Matthew was talking on the phone. They left, when the firefighters arrived.<p>

A few hours later somewhere else in a house in Washington  
>"Our decisions weren't the best solution, but the center believes it was the only solution." Explained Claudia to an unsure Elisabeth.<br>"It was wrong to leave her behind."  
>"Risking a confrontation with an experience FBI agent, was the only option your group had." Rebuked Claudia<br>"A situation I could have solved."  
>"You really believe that?" Asked Claudia skeptically.<br>The two women stayed silent.  
>"What about Philip?"<br>"We still don´t know where he is. It is risking, but you have to ask his source at the FBI for information. "  
>"When?"<br>"Today!"  
>"And what about Paige?"<br>"We have orders to do nothing and you will stay away from her."  
>"They won´t do anything?"<br>"Philip explained a week ago, how much your daughter hated our country and I assume you heard her statements?"  
>"She made that statements."<br>"The center declared her a security threat, I was about to give you orders to take care of that threat."  
>Elisabeth shivered.<br>"And what where their orders?"  
>"You were suppose to send her to a boarding school."<br>"What happens now?" Asked Elisabeth suspicious  
>"You will continue your assignments here in the US and move to Chicago under a new identity. The paperwork is still in progress." Explained Claudia, Elisabeth looked a little disappointed, but hid how much relieved she felt at the same time.<br>"They still trust me?" She asked surprise.  
>"It is hard to replace you and we have to work on a new assignment."<br>Claudia took out a file out of a desk and gave it Elisabeth, she started reading.  
>After a while Elisabeths face expressed first sadness and than anger.<br>"Such a monster is working for the Americans? Don't they now how much blood this Nazi has on his hands?"  
>"Don't believe any word, they wrote. We weren't able to confirm their story and the center doesn´t think it is important." warned Claudia.<br>"Can we trust those jews?" Asked Elisabeth after a while.  
>"Of course not."<br>"Why do they need us?"  
>"They don´t want to risk their relationship with this country. If the mission fails, we will be able to cover our tracks easier."<br>"Is is worth the risks?" Asked Elisabeth after finished reading.  
>"They made an offer the center can´t ignore, it is in best interest for our country. Can we count on you?"<br>"Yes."  
>"Two of their agents are going to work with us, you meet them a few months ago, this doesn't consists a problem?"<br>"Of course not."  
>"What happens to Henry?"<p>

Two weeks later  
>FBI building.<br>Stan Beeman was writing his report, when his telephone was ringing.  
>"My name is Gerry Weisberg, I am a private investigator and I work on a chase which might interest your division . "<br>"Your are sure, it isn´t a waste of time?"  
>"Listen, I had to pull a lot of strings to make contact with you, agent Beeman."<br>Stan looked at his paperwork on his desk.  
>"We meet at the FBI building, the guard at the entrance will give you a visitor badge."<br>At 1 am Stan meet the investigator in a conference room, a small dark haired man in his thirties.  
>"My client is a lawyer and she represents a woman on an attempted murder charge." The investigator opened the file and showed a picture.<br>"Three weeks ago the woman tried to shoot her lover, but he survived and is lying in coma now." He explained.  
>Stan started to read the file.<br>"Her lawyer hired me to identify the victim, but I came up with nothing."  
>"Tell me the interessting part of her story."<br>"Her lover told her to be working for the Swedish secret service and made her taking photos of Caspar Weinberger's office and things went uglier between them."  
>"Did she mentioned how she took the photos?"<br>"At a party at his home. She hid a camera in her bra, walked right into the office, triggered the alarm and took pictures while the guards were questioning her." The investigator was amused about the story.  
>"Since Mr. Weinbergers security detail declines answering my questions..."<br>Stan went quickly through the file, until he saw a picture of the victim.  
>"Wait here." He demanded and left the room.<br>Picking up the nearest phone, he dialed a number. It was a long conversation and he went back to the room.  
>"This man has been missing for more than two weeks." Said Stan holding the picture of the victim, it showed his face, with closed eyes.<br>"The police is still looking through every missing persons case of Washington D.C."  
>"No picture of him was attached to the report and a composite sketch was everything we had."<br>"Who is he?"  
>Stan ignored the question and continued reading through the file.<br>"You believe her story?"  
>Stan nodded.<br>"What should I tell my client?"  
>"It is in the best interest for everyone to keep our meeting a secret 48 hours and we help your client with the chase."<br>"Why should I do that? Is it a matter of national security?"  
>"I can´t force you, but do you want to alert his accomplices, " pointing at the picture," and complicate our investigation and your chase?"<br>"You think his accomplices will try to kill him?"  
>"Yes."<br>"I keep my mouth shoot and hope you government guys won't disappoint me. You still need me?"  
>"I am asking you to stay a while, my colleagues are going to ask you a lot of questions."<br>"Alright, but I want to know, what can you do for my client?."  
>Stan points at a picture of a woman. "She gets a get Out of jail free card, in case she cooperates."<br>Stan left and went to Gaads office.

Several hours later.  
>Two FBI agents lead Paige into a conference room in the FBI building, where Stan was waiting. He sends his two colleges away.<br>"What is going on? You dragged me out of my foster parents house and nobody explains why."  
>"We found your father." He explained.<br>"Is he dead?" Asked Paige.  
>Stan was silent.<br>"No, but he is in coma." Paige was speechless.  
>"What does that mean?"<br>"It like a person who is in a deep sleep, but unable to wake up, the doctors are unsure if he isn't going to wake up."  
>"Can I see him?" Begged Paige.<br>"He is being transported to another hospital, there are people who want to kill him."  
>"Who? The gangsters who shot him?"<br>"The KGB."  
>Paige looked confused.<br>"KGB?" Asked Paige.  
>"Russian spies, your father is one of them. Even in his condition, he is threat to the KGB and we have to protect him. "<br>"And you believe my mother is a Russian spy?"  
>"Yes."<br>"This can't be true, they are Americans."  
>"We are still investigating, but I can tell you one thing, your parents never contacted the police, the real detective Frank Orwell was on vacation."<br>"Maybe she contacted the CIA and has to avoid contact with us, until she told everything?" Asked Paige.  
>"It is possible, but unlikely."<br>Stan toke out a picture out of a file.  
>"Have you ever see that boy?"<br>She looked at the picture and shook her head.  
>"His name is Jared and he went missing a few weeks ago."<br>Another picture followed, it showed the same boy, obviously with his mother, father and sister.  
>"Have you seen anyone of them?"<br>Paige shook her head again.  
>"This was his family, we believe his parents were KGB agents, they were killed along with his sister."<br>"The KGB killed them?" Asked Paige frightened.  
>"We didn´t know!"<br>"Has any strange person visited you or your foster parents recently?"  
>"No." Answered Paige.<br>"We just wanted to ensure that this doesn't happen to you," he paused a moment," they might believe you know something very important and this can be enough to them."  
>"When can I see my dad?" Asked Paige.<br>"I am sorry to tell you, but it will take a few days."  
>"But what will happen to me?"<br>"We want to make sure you won't go missing like Jared."  
>"Am I am your prisoner?" Asked Paige<br>Stan shook his head.  
>"What about Henry?"<br>"He is probably in Russia."  
>Paige looked disappointed.<br>"Our government won't do any anything?"  
>"The Russians will deny everything, we can't prove anything and even if, they won't let him go."<br>Paige looked upset.  
>"He already nows too much about them."<br>"And what am I now? A prisoner like my brother?"  
>"Your parents left you behind and we have to take care of you." He explained.<br>" There is something I have to ask, did they ever talked with you about politics or tried to influence you in a certain direction?"  
>"Last week mom freaked out, everything began when I read in the news a pastor was sentenced in Russia to 20 years in a labor camp for espionage. Everything what he did was bringing bibles into the country and working as a missionary. My group decided to show our support together with other people, since our government did nothing to help him. We intended to protest at the Russian embassy. Mom and dad forbade me to go, saying they are dragging me into dangerous and stupid situations. "<br>Paige paused and started thinking.  
>"Things got strange, I argued with mom, I told her what I read about communist Russia. It is like Nazi Germany, they prosecute Christians, send them into concentration camps and demolish churches. She shook me very hard, yelling my grandfather dieded fighting the Nazis, calling me studied. Yelled I didn't understand what I am talking about , until my dad pulled her of me." She paused for more than a few minutes.<br>"You were mad at here?"  
>"I wasn't really mad, I didn't understand, why my opinion made her so furious."<br>"Is there something else?"  
>"The following morning I asked my mom about my grandfather, her story was he was a soldier, who went missing in the Normandy and declared dead. She<br>explained my grandfather was married to another woman, the reason my grandmother wasn't able to get a pension or benefits and she  
>had to grow up poor," she stayed silent for a few moments," I was curious and trying to convince her to met my grandfathers family. We had a long discussion, in the end she promised me to make a contact, trying to arrange a meeting. She asked me to wait a few weeks, but she didn't mention his name and I decided not to ask."<br>"Did you believe her story about your grandfather?"  
>"I did not know what to believe, it was hard to feel sorry for her!"<p>

"Why?"  
>"She woke me up in the middle of the night and made me clean the house for giving my money to my church group and Henry did ..." she looked at Henry, like she was asking for his permission and he made a gesture," my brother did something really, really stupid, but got away with a slap on his wrist."<br>"You thought she loves your brother more than you?"  
>"No, I thought she disliked me for being part of a christian youth group."<br>"Your father told me last year he and your mother had to take care of their grandaunt Helen, , what do you know about your grandaunt Bevais?"  
>"Nothing, but I visited her in March, without telling my parents, she made a confused impression," she paused ", she thought I was my mom."<br>She paused and continued.  
>"At her house I saw a picture of my mom and me as a baby." Said Paige half laughing.<br>"That old lady isn´t my grandaunt, she is one of them, isn't she? How can that be possible?" Paige laughed a little louder.  
>"When I came home, my dad lectured me on lying." Her laughing became a bit hysterical, until her brother calmed her down.<br>"Can you write down her address?"  
>Paige wrote something on a paper.<br>"Did your parents mention any other relatives?"  
>"They never mentioned anyone else."<br>"We are finished, if you remember anything, talk to us and we will listen, even if it sounds ridiculous."  
>"Do me a favor." Said Paige.<br>"What is it?"  
>"If it is possible, I want to know what bad things your people think they might have done."<br>"I am honest with you, but I don't think we tell you anything, unless we think it is necessary."  
>Stan went to a conference room in the upper floor.<br>"What do you got?" Asked Gaad.  
>"We should send the local police to this address." Stan gave the address to Gaad.<br>"It is the address of their grandaunt Helen, Paige said she visited her in March."  
>Gaad handed the paper to an agent near him and he picked up a phone book.<br>"A grandaunt?" Asked Gaad disbelieved.  
>"It is a long story, Philip asked me over phone last year to take care of Henry and Paige, he told me he had to take care of his grandaunt."<br>"How long did they stayed with this grandaunt?"  
>"It took three mouths, until they came home."<br>Gaad picked up a file from the box.  
>"You remember last year the female spy, we tried to bust picking up the recording of the bug?"<br>"We believe I wounded her seriously and she died."  
>"The same time your neighbors had to take care of an old relative."<br>Stan started to smirk.  
>"You didn't think it was somehow strange?"<br>"No, I never imaged having neighbors like them."  
>Gaad paused.<br>" I can't imagine the KGB spending so many efforts on a fake relative, in case someone shows up, asking questions." Said Stan.  
>"They plan for almost everything, I don't doubt she had fouled us."<br>"What do we got on Elisabeth Jennings?" Asked Stan further.  
>"We already issued a look out on Elisabeth Jennings and Henry Jennings. We described her as a dangerous con woman, but without fingerprints or an actual picture it will take a lot of luck to catch her. It is impossible to recover her prints from their burned house. I doubt we will recover any prints from the travel agency and the agency lost all their papers."<br>Explained another agent.  
>"We contacted Mrs. Causley, Mr. Weinberger´s maid, she will arrive this evening, maybe she can identify at least Mr. Jennings." Said another agent.<br>Gaad looked at the sketch of the Jennings on the board and looking skeptical.  
>"What happens to Paige now?" Asked Stan.<br>"I am still trying to convince my superiors to put her in witness protection program, far away from Washington and trying to keep an eye on her just in case the KGB makes a move."  
>"When can I question the woman, who tried to kill Phillip Jennings agent?"<br>"The paperwork is still in progress, you will visit her on Monday. A CIA agent will be present, posing as your partner."  
>"Is there a problem?" Asked Stan.<br>"She is going to lead the interrogation, this doesn't bother you?"  
>"As long she does a better job." Answered Stan.<br>Gaad started to talk to the others.  
>"I talked to the director, this case won't be reveled to the press until we know more."<br>"It makes harder for us to catch her or the kid." Said the same agent.  
>"I am not happy about it either." He paused.<br>"I guess everything was said."  
>Gaad left the room with a bunch of files and went to his office.<br>"This files need to be copied." He handed them over to Martha.  
>She took them to the copy room, started to gasp seeing a picture and reading the report. Still in shock she started to copy the files and went back to her desk, pretending like nothing happened.<p>

A few days later.  
>Paige was sitting in a safe house, making homework, when Stan arriving.<br>"Are we going to see dad today?" She asked.  
>"I am sorry, but he died yesterday!"<p>

A week later in a restaurant  
>Arkady was drinking coffee , a red haired woman stopped by his table.<br>"I am assistant deputy marshal Cruise." She said holding her badge.  
>"What can I do for you, marshal?"<br>"Consider my presence as unofficial business, someone wants to talk to you!" She waved his hand, Paige, holding a bag, approached the table together with a man.  
>"You do not have to talk to her, she will leave immediately, if you wish." Explained the marshal.<br>"She can stay, I am curious." The marshals went away and sat on a table at the other end of the restaurant. Paige sat  
>oppose to Arkady, a chain with a silver cross was hanging around her neck.<br>"You know me?"  
>"I am afraid not, who are you?<br>""My name is Paige Jennings, I am fourteen years old, Philip and Elizabeth Jenings were my parents, my brother Henry is ten. You heard of them?"  
>"No!"<br>"The FBI told I can ask you for a favor." She explained putting the bag on the table, showed the content, a urn.  
>"This contain the ash of my dad. According to his testament he wanted to be cremated and I also have a couple of letters for my mom and my brother. Can you deliver them to his relatives in Russia or my mom?" Arkady thought a moment.<br>"I am sorry, but I have no idea, who your father was and I don't know where your mother or your brother is."  
>"Listen, it was hard for me to convince the FBI to meet with you, they checked the letters for hidden information, but they do not care if you take the urn and the letters. They didn't put anything in the urn and I am not caring a wire."<br>Arkady tried to express his sadness.  
>"Your are a brave young lady, I wish I could help you." Was everything Arkady said, Paige got up and put the urn and the letter in the bag.<br>"Tell my mom I still love her, despite all the awful things she did to me and other people. I hope we will one day meet again."  
>Paige took the urn back into the bag and left the restaurant with the marshals, they got into a car.<br>She took out an envelope, put the letters in it and asked the marshals to drive to a certain location. She got out and throw the envelope into a mailbox.

A few hours later  
>Paige , caring the bag, entered the church where she used to go, two men followed her. She headed to pastor Tim's office and knocked on the door, the door opened. The group entered the office.<br>"What can I do for you?"  
>"I do not have much time for explanations, I need to talk to someone I can really trust," she paused," my dad died and my mom abandon us."<br>Paster Tim reacted shocked.  
>"You fell lonely?"<br>Paige nodded.  
>"My mother took my brother with her and the worst part is, my mom and dad did evil things and the people they worked for are still out there. That is everything the FBI advised me to tell you and I want to protect you." Pastor Tim made a gesture and she moved forward.<br>"Did the FBI caused any problems?" Asked Paige.  
>"No, they came to the church and asked questions about your parents and your brother."<br>"I read what you told them and I want to apologize for what my dad did."  
>"It wasn't your fault, you did nothing wrong."<br>"You were scared of him?"  
>"Yes, a little."<br>"The FBI ," she paused again looking at one of the man," believes you are working against our country. It hasn't anything to do with our protests against those nukes, but I don't believe them."  
>"I guess they have reasons to mistrust me ." Answered pastor Tim. She took out an urn of her bag .<br>"This contains my dads ash. Can you keep it until I am able to handle it our to his relatives or my mom?"  
>"Sure, I will take care of it as long as it is necessary." He took it and put it on his desk.<br>"Thank you." She sighs.  
>"I am not allowed to take the urn with me, it can take years, until I am able to meet you again." Taking a deep breath, she sat on a chair.<br>"Then we are going to wait for you."  
>"Thank you."<br>"We have to go." Said one of the man.

Three weeks later  
>Stan's house<br>Stan opened the front door and heared a noise coming out of the kitchen. He drew his gun moving slowly into his house.  
>"Don´t worry agent Beeman, I just want to talk." Someone shouted from the kitchen.<br>Stan walked slowly into the kitchen, pointing the gun at the intruder, Oleg drinking tea.  
>"Your are not alone, are your?"<br>"Put he gun away, let us talk like civilized people." Said Oleg when another man appeared from the living room, pointing a gun at Stan.  
>"You really think, we want to kill you? Have a little faith in us."<br>"Only if he puts his gun away."  
>"What if there is an accident or a misunderstanding?" Asked Oleg sceptical.<br>"Shooting you both isn´t worth the paperwork."  
>Oleg said something in Russian and the bodyguard put his gun away. Stan did the same thing after a moment.<br>"You are lucky, my son is not here." He protested angrily.  
>"It was the only way to speak with you."<br>" I burned the camera, they won't let me check the program again and I don't remember anything. You want me to became a traitor again? Forget it." He said moving further into the kitchen.  
>"We want Philip Jennings! You know where he is."<br>Stan tried to look confused.  
>"Your are wasting your time, he is dead."<br>Oleg said nothing.  
>"You guys want her daughter too?"<br>"Why makes you think, we want her?"  
>"You took Jared. What for? Did he know too much?"<br>" I don't now anything about the boy."  
>"And where is he now?"<br>Oleg gave no answer.  
>" Nina is at the embassy. You can talk to her if you wish." Oleg tried to change the conversation.<br>Stan was speechless.  
>"You mind if I make some coffee and get something to eat?" Was Stan's first reaction.<br>"Sure, it is your house, I am just your guest!"  
>Stan walked over to the refrigerator, took bread and a glass of peanut butter out, grabbed a knife from the cupboard. The other man tried to move forward,<br>Oleg, just standing a few feet away from Stan, said something in Russian and the man stepped back . Stan proceeded to make coffee.  
>"I had no idea how desperate your people are."<br>Stan smeared peanut butter on a piece of bread.  
>"Tell me where the FBI keeps Philip Jennings and we will take care of him. When everything is over, Nina is free to go and we will be generous." Said<br>Oleg, put his cup down.  
>"We can provide you both with new identities, take you out of your country, in case it becomes necessary."<br>"I am telling you again, he is dead." Said Stan filling coffee into a cup and start drinking.  
>"A desperate woman sick of his games put a bullet into his head." "<br>Oleg was unimpressed, took out a picture and handed it to Stan, it showed Nina, looking frightened, tiered and holding the "Washington Post", dated the day  
>before.<br>"Think about it, Nina will be thankful for the rest of her life and not leave you like your wife did, when you both had a few minor problems."  
>Stan tossed it to the ground.<br>"I told you, you chasing a man, who's body has been burned to ashes."  
>"Your superiors lied to you Mr. Beeman, do not you know how things work in your country?"<br>He handed Stan a card with a number.  
>"You can call us any time, if you know or remember something that might help us."<br>Oleg and the man left Stans house.

The next morning Stan was sitting at his desk, when agent Gaad called him to his office.  
>"The Russians asked for an exchange." Said Gaad.<br>"Let me guess, they want Philip Jennings." Was Stans spontaneous answer.  
>"Our government still maintains our cover story , but they want a better offer. Keeping him here does not make any scene, by handing him to the Russians,<br>we get something in return."  
>"The Russians know about his condition, do not they?"<br>"It was not brought up!"  
>"They did not propose transport? Did they ask us to pull the plug?"<br>Gaad said nothing.  
>"It is just a matter of time until over government give in and we will lose a unique chance to dismantle their entire network." Stan sounded outraged.<br>"Or it can take years until he wakes up." Countered Gaad.  
>"And it is not me to decide, right?"<p>

The next evening Oleg rang at Mr. Beemans door.  
>" You want to talk?" Stan nodded and leaded him to the kitchen.<br>"Take your cloths off!" He demanded. Oleg looked confused.  
>"What?"<br>"I said take your cloths off." Stan pointed a gun at Oleg.  
>Oleg took off his jacket, followed by his shirt, and his shoes.<br>Stan noticed the wire under Oleg undershirt, he made a gesture and Oleg took it off.  
>Stan ripped the wire of Olegs chest.<br>"Make sure your men stay out of my house." Said Stan holding the wire, Oleg said something in Russian and the wire was thrown into a glass of water.  
>"Do not worry , it is just you and me now."<br>"Unless you want to go through the trouble explaining why I shoot at an intruder and accidentally wounded a Russian diplomat. Now take off the rest." Stan demanded. Oleg looked confused.  
>"You want to make a deal or not?" Oleg obied and stood naked in front of Stan, who was looking over his entire body. Stan threw him a bathrobe, picked up<br>Olegs clothes and checked them.  
>"May I ask, what changed your mind?" Asked Oleg when Stan entered the kitchen again<br>"It is just a matter of time until your people make my government the right offer."  
>" Otherwise we had to send your country a bunch of our worst criminals." Added Oleg.<br>"Was Anton Baklanov included ?"  
>"I do not have any idea who you are talking about!" Answered Oleg immediately.<br>"Tell your people, I only do this one favor and then I want you out of my life. Do you understand?" Asked Stan.  
>"Of course we understand agent Beeman!"<br>"Otherwise my government can't guarantee the safety of your colleagues."  
>"We will accept any reasonable condition."<br>"That is good, because I want another deal, I don't want Nina, I want one hundred thousand dollars, fifty thousand now and the rest when everything is finished."  
>"That´s a lot of money." Answered Oleg totally surprised<br>"Call me a greedy capitalist, but you commies are desperate, aren't you?" He paused.  
>"Let me explain your situation, Your people don't believe, Philip Jennings keeps his mouth shot in case he wakes up. He will start talking, take his thirty pieces of silver and start a new live with his children."<br>"With so much money it is only a matter of time, until our deal is discovered or you go broke. I am offering you fifty thousand."  
>"One hundred thousand or leave now."<br>Oleg sigh.  
>"We will bring you fifty thousand in a few days." Responded Oleg annoyed, picking up his clothes and getting dressed .<br>"The rest will be easy, once you get to know, what you need. One more thing, I only negotiate with you and nobody else. Next time come alone or we are finished." Stan demanded.  
>"Remember, a few pieces of paper can destroy your career, don´t try to play tricks on us." Threatened Oleg<br>"Those papers don´t scare me, It is unlikely I will end up in prison or on death row, this is America, not Russia. "  
>"We are finished." Said Stan and Oleg walked out of the house, drove back to the embassy. He went straight to Arkadys office.<p>

"Was your meeting a success, Oleg Igorevich?"  
>"He isn't interested in Nina Sergeevna, he wants one hundred thousand dollars for his cooperation."<br>Arkady looked upset, took out a bottle of whiskey and two glasses of the desk and filled them. Oleg lighted a cigarette. Arkady gave Oleg a glass. Both men began to drink.  
>"We have to find another way to silence him. Our friend doesn't trust her anymore?" Asked Arkady.<br>Oleg shook his head and took a sip.  
>"He would be a foul, if he did." Arkady drank.<br>"Another failure! My superiors in Moscow consider our efforts of the past two years failures. Stan Beeman is one of them, we have to correct. Do you have any of your brilliant ideas?"  
>"Moscow won't approve my idea, even if it the best solution." Answered Oleg.<br>"Keep the idea for yourself, unless you want to spend the next years in Siberia," Arkady paused," we expect a full report tomorrow."  
>Arkady stood up. "Nastrovje."<br>Oleg stood up too and did the same.  
>"Nastrovje."<p> 


End file.
